Everything About You
by Special Agent Baker
Summary: A fic written for the Paint It Red Monthly Challenge. "And you have always been the only one I wanted and I wanted you to know without you I can't face it."


Everything About You

**A/N: A fic that basially wrote itself! This was written for the Paint It Red September Monthly Challenge. The prompt is 'Everything About You' by One Direction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the music or the TV show… Can't wait to own the show on DVD though… ;)**

* * *

His blood was boiling with anger as he sat in his car outside of the giant cathedral.

She would probably be in there right now, walking down the aisle with Tommy and smiling at her fiance.

Mashburn…

Of all people it had to be Walter Mashburn.

Jane sat in his little blue car wondering if he should just drive away or burst into the church and save his fair maiden from certain doom.

There was no way Walter would stay committed to Lisbon forever. He would surely be rolling around in the sheets with another on his next big business trip.

The radio was humming dully in the background as the music of some famous boy band played.

As Jane was debating whether to drive away or not, when the lyrics in the bridge of the current song caught his attention.

_**And you have always been the only one I wanted **_

_**And I wanted you to know without you I can't face it**_

Huh, the lyrics made sense.

If Lisbon said 'I do' and married Walter then Jane would surely fade away.

He had always been there for her and would always want her, but Walter had just been a fling.

A fluke…

He couldn't let _**his **_Teresa marry Walter.

He wouldn't…

Jane turned off his radio and hastily locked his car as he ran towards the entrance of the church.

"If anyone has any objection to the joining of this man and this woman, speak now or forever hold your piece." The priest announced just as Jane burst through the two giant doors.

"Stop!" Jane yelled as he skidded to a halt in the middle of the aisle.

Gasps of awe filled the room as everyone turned to look at the blonde man who had rudely interrupted the ceremony.

"I, um, I" Jane was stuttering as he looked around and saw Lisbon and Mashburn's face.

Jane took a deep breath as he tried to remember the lyrics from the song he had heard in the car.

"You have always been the only one I wanted and I wanted you to know without you I can't face it." Jane said as he looked into Lisbon's eyes. "I can't face life without you Teresa, I love you."

Suddenly the entire church was filled with angry mumbling, incessant whispereing, and gasps from a few of the woman.

Out of the corner of his eye Jane saw his team seated in one of the pews. But they weren't upset like the rest of the guests, they were smiling and glad to see him. They had known all along that Jane and Lisbon loved each other, they were just praying that he would show up and admit his love.

"I love you Teresa," Jane continued. " And I realise now that I was wrong all these years. My pursuit for Red John isn't what kept me going. It was you, my Saint Teresa."

Jane saw Lisbon's face turn from shock to a smile accompanied by tiny tears of joy.

Lisbon slowly walked over to Jane and stood in front of him as she said, "Are you sure?"

"More than I have ever been." Jane replied as he ran his hand down Lisbon's cheek.

Lisbon leaned in and kissed Jane passionately. All of the stress from the wedding, uncertainty about Walter, and love for Jane was put into the kiss as she dropped her bouquet and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck.

When they pulled apart Lisbon gave Jane was last peck as she turned and walked over to a speechless Walter.

Lisbon stood in front of him and said, "I'm sorry Walter, but I can't marry you." As she pulled off the giant engagement ring and placed it into Mashburn's hand.

"Do whatever makes you happy Teresa," Mashburn replied with a sigh and a small smile.

"Thank you," Lisbon said as she kissed Mashburn on the cheek.

Lisbon walked over to Jane and smiled to her team on the way.

"Are _**you**_ sure my beautiful Teresa?" Jane ased as he took Lisbon's hands in his own.

"More than I have ever been." Lisbon replied, repeating Jane's earlier words.

Jane pulled Lisbon out of the door with him and into the warm sunshine.

"Where to my love?" Jane asked as he and Lisbon walked hand in hand towards his car.

"Home first so I can change," Lisbon indicated towards her white dress. "Then the beach."

"Wherever you want to go, I'll take you." Jane said as he kissed Lisbon again.

* * *

Please review and check out Pain It Red, it is an AMAZING Mentalist Fanforum run by some amazing people ;)


End file.
